Enquanto a neve durar
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Ela iria esperá-lo, enquanto a neve durasse.


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

_(_

"_Sasuke sempre amou a neve. Sakura sempre a odiou. Mas um simples acontecimento poderia fazer com que os pensamentos da Haruno mudassem, e agora ela esperava a neve cair."_

**Enquanto a neve durar.**

"_**Porque o amor deles seria eterno... Enquanto a neve durasse."**_

Ela saiu na rua, com o seu corpo quase que completamente coberto, na tentativa falhada de se proteger do frio. Ao sair de sua casa, via pegadas se formarem sobre o "piso" branco. Nevava. Por um instante, ela sorriu.

- Neve... Faz tempo que não neva. - Comentou para si mesma.

Sakura Haruno amava a neve. Mas esse amor não nascera consigo desde sempre, aliás, quando era pequena, sempre odiara as épocas frias, pois as flores, em especial as Sakuras, sumiam. Pensou que odiaria o frio para sempre, mas havia se enganado. Sasuke havia feito com que ela mudasse de idéia.

É, Uchiha Sasuke. O traidor de Konoha. Aquele que traiu sua vila quando tinha 12 anos e que, mesmo tendo se passado oito anos, ainda não havia retornado. Talvez nunca mais retornasse, afinal, ele não era mais bem-vindo lá. Agora, quase todas as pessoas que antes o admiravam, agora, o odiavam. Todas, menos ela. Sakura. Oito anos depois, agora Sakura já não era a mesma garotinha. Havia crescido mudado. Amadurecido, tanto física quando mentalmente. Agora, Sakura era uma mulher. Uma mulher que amava a neve. Uma mulher que, mesmo após de tudo que já passará por causa de Sasuke, nunca havia abandonado o amor. Mesmo que ele não a acompanhasse.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela o chamava baixo. O sufixo após o nome dele ainda era usado em seu vocabulário.

- Está nevando... Então, porque você não chega logo?

Ela recordava-se de uma certa lembrança, algo que havia acontecido há alguns anos atrás.

Flashback

- Ei, Sasuke-kun, me espere! - Ela falava, correndo atrás do Uchiha, que andava calmamente. De repente, ele parou de andar.

- Diga, Sakura. - Disse, sem olhá-la.

- Me... Me espere. Dessa vez, eu vou com você. - Ela dizia ofegante. Nevava, e o frio fazia com que ela ficasse mais cansada. Mas ela o olhava decidida, mesmo que ele não retribuísse o olhar.

- Heh, Sakura. Eu já te falei, eu não preciso de ninguém. Só preciso do meu poder, é só isso que me ajudará a completar minha vingança. Pessoas são apenas estorvos.

- Não, Sasuke-kun! Eu... Eu estou forte agora! - Ela deu um rápido sorriso. - Eu não serei um estorvo para você! Eu ajudarei você em sua vingança, em tudo que eu puder! Eu te prometo, Sasuke-kun. Só me deixe ir com você.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

- Você me fez esse mesmo pedido... Há seis anos atrás. Você também me falou as mesmas palavras, e eu a recusei. O que a faz pensar que eu te aceitaria agora? - Ele perguntou, frio.

Ela, por um minuto, não sabia o que responder. Ela não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Não sabia o porquê ainda via Sasuke como um "príncipe encantado", depois de ele ter magoado-a tanto. Não sabia por que ela ainda confiava nele. No fundo, ela sabia que não devia.

- Eu não sei. Realmente, não sei. - Ela o abraçou por trás. - Eu só quero estar ao seu lado, Sasuke-kun. Não importa como. E... Eu sei que, antes, eu podia não ser o que você precisava, eu sei que era fraca. Mas eu também sei que agora eu não sou mais fraca. Eu sei que posso te ajudar.

- Não, você não pode.

- Posso sim, Sasuke-kun! Eu... Eu sou capaz de fazer tudo, tudo o que você me pedir. Trairia até minha própria vila, se isso fosse te ajudar. Eu só quero que, em troca, eu possa ficar ao seu lado, e...

Nesse momento, Sasuke soltou-se de Sakura, e virou-se, ficando cara a cara com a Haruno. Ela o olhava, segurando suas lágrimas.

Ele a olhava, sem emoção. E nevava.

Ela corou um pouco. Ele a beijou.

Sakura apenas retribuiu o beijo. Os lábios que era sempre desejou, agora tão próximos aos delas. Desejou que eles ficassem daquele jeito para sempre. (**N/a: pqp, me matem por esse trecho tosco. :B**) Mas logo ele se separou dela, tocando o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura falava, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Algumas lágrimas rolavam.

- Eu vou embora. Eu vou trair a vila, novamente. Eu vou embora completar uma vingança, e não pretendo voltar.

- Me-Me leve com você, Sasuke-kun! Eu prometo, prometo que te serei útil!

Ela segurou a blusa do rapaz.

- Eu te amo. - Ele falou, fazendo com que Sakura o olhasse, surpresa. - Porque você foi a única pessoa que nunca me abandonou.

- Eu nunca vou te abandonar...

- É por isso que, se você for, será um incomodo. Eu sou um vingador. E vou completar minha vingança, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para conseguir isso. Sentimentos, amores e me apegar a pessoas só me atrapalharam.

- Eu já disse, não vou te atrapalhar!

- Vai. E, se você não quer que isso ocorra, a única coisa que você pode fazer é permanecer aqui, segura. Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Deu um último beijo em Sakura e, antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele já se afastava.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu... Eu vou te ver novamente? - Ela perguntou, já chorando.

Ele demorou a responder.

- Eu não sei. - Falou.

- Eu não quero não te ver nunca mais...

- Me espere enquanto a neve durar... Se eu voltar, será nessa época. Não quero que perca sua vida me esperando.

- Sasuke-kun...SASUKE-KUN! - Ela o chamou, mas ele já havia ido. - Eu te amo...

Ela se ajoelhou, chorando. Novamente, Sasuke havia ido embora. A única diferença era que, agora, Sakura tinha ao menos uma esperança. E ela sabia que ele a amava. Mas, apesar dessa pequena chance de vê-lo de novo, vê-lo partir novamente sem poder acompanhá-lo, era a coisa que mais a torturava. Ela queria acompanhá-lo afinal, Sakura amava Sasuke.

E com ele, ela aprendeu a amar a neve. Ela era sua única esperança, sua única chance de vê-lo novamente. Pegou um pouco da neve que caia no chão. Logo a neve sumiu. Ela sorriu, chorando.

/Flashback

Algum tempo já havia se passado, desde que isso ocorrera. Sakura nunca havia ido atrás de Sasuke, por mais que quisesse isso. Ela preferiu esperar ele, mesmo que nunca mais o visse. O amava o suficiente para deixar de lado seus desejos e sua felicidade, se isso o deixasse feliz. Se isso o ajudasse a realizar seus desejos.

Sakura continuava caminhando sobre a neve. Ela esperava que Sasuke voltasse. Todo ano, ela sempre o esperava quando começava a nevar. Mas sabia que, a cada inverno que se passava, menores se tornavam as chances de Uchiha Sasuke retornar.

- Eu... Estou te esperando, Sasuke-kun. - Seu choro era silencioso. - Por favor, volte.

Sakura esperava Sasuke. Ela o esperava enquanto a neve durasse. _"Eu não quero que você pare de viver sua vida me esperando." _Ela havia feito isso. Não havia parado de viver, por mais que as vezes, essa fosse sua vontade.

Ela passou a só o esperava durante o inverno, apesar de o seu amor durar muito além disso.

**Fim.**

**--**

**Comentários.**

Fic nova, oi. Não achei que ela ficou tãao boa, mas eu a escrevi de madrugada, sendo que eu estava morrendo de sono. :B Bom, mas espero que gostem. Fazia um tempinho que eu não escrevia nada SasuxSaku, e essa fic ficou bem curta. Aliás, se alguém que ler isso e que ainda acompanhe minhas fics, eu pretendo acabar elas durantes essas férias. (; Enfim, leia, deixem review, kissus. :


End file.
